elements
by livelifelove12345
Summary: harry has been tortured for many years by his aunt and uncle. now he's sixteen and hes cominging to a new power along with his friends. something is going on inside of them all. not to mention the prophecy has changed. damn so much drama
1. torture and healing

**Hi my name is ashley. this is the first chapter in my new story i dont plan to stop writing this one i really like this story. anyway, this story is not for young viewers. it will contain scenes of rape. it wont go into major details, also later i think i will write lemons. im not sure if im going to post them here on but i will more then likely post them on . please dont report me and please review it would be highly appreciated. thanks =)******

torture & healing

* * *

**July 31, 2005 9:00 A.M**

Harry potter detested being at his aunt and uncles house for the summer, they were cruel people with absolutely no conscious. They often time forgot that he existed and if he happened to do something even slightly wrong he would end up with a bruise somewhere where it could not be seen. They couldn't have there little slave taken away could they? Either Vernon, Petunia or Dudley would abuse him on a daily basis.

Dudley often used him as punching bag. Vernon and petunia would never say anything to Dudley he was there little angel everything he did was worthy of sainthood. Vernon and Petunia were far worse, Vernon was very fond of belts and things of that sort.

Petunia hmm what to say Harry's dear aunt, she was more fond of mental abuse and humiliation then physical abuse. She never forced Harry to have intercourse, no, no she just made him masturbate in front of there less influential friends and then she would have force him to give blow jobs to different men as well as eat out some of her 'friends'. It was incredibly humiliating. Through out all of this thought this summer had been the worst of them all.

Harry would often end up with more punishments then normal because he would get lost in his thoughts of Sirius who had died at the end of the last school year in the department of mysteries. He missed him dearly. Other then Remus, Sirius was the only connection Harry had left to his parents. Remus did not really want to talk about his mum and dad because he himself was still in mourning from it all he is the last marauders other then peter, who does not really count for betrayed them all.

"BOY! Where are you did you not hear me calling?" uncle Vernon screamed while giving Harry a hard push off of the chair he was sitting in.

After falling to the floor Harry looked up and said, "no uncle Vernon I was lost in thought. What is it you wanted?" getting up he was already lost in thought when Vernon said,

"I want you to go and cook your cousin some breakfast he is very hungry, if you don't hurry I will let him use you as a punching bag yet again today even if it is your birthday. Oh and if I find that any of your freakish friends are sending you presents you will be punished…In the way you hate the most" after this Vernon walked out of the room smirking.

Getting up off of the floor Harry had to keep him self from breaking down. This was getting incredibly old how could no one know that he was being abused like this he could remember in the last 6 weeks everything they had done to him the worst being the day his aunt had invited her 'friends' over to meet her nephew'

* * *

***flash back***

"_boy! Come down stairs and greet your aunts friends." uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs. Harry who had made a mistake earlier while cooking some food panicked he knew what was coming this had happened many times before now. Walking down the stairs Harry saw who he knew was going to be there his aunts less civilized friends. These were the friends she invited over when it was time to punish Harry in the worst way possible. _

"_hello Harry come now don't look so afraid were not going to eat you." one of them looked up at Harry smiling seductively. _

_As soon as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs his uncle Vernon grabbed his arm and forced him on the couch in front of all of aunt Petunia's friends unzipped his pants and said "masturbate boy if you don't you will have a far worse punishment from me later, and you better cum too for if you don't ill just have to do something to you we've never done isn't that right petunia dear?" in the background Harry heard his aunt answer an affirmative_

_Starting to rub his dick up and down and slightly clinching and unclinching his grip from tight to light he was trying tune everyone out. Then he felt it a dick in his face the man forced his mouth open and thrust into his mouth over and over again. The entire time Harry was masturbating trying hard to not let his dick go flat while also trying not to gag and throw up all over the penis in his mouth._

_Finally the man came in his mouth and Harry also came. A little bit at least. Next came the worst part his aunt and uncle came up to him and aunt pulled off her pants and forced Harry to lay down and sat on his face while saying "suck my pussy you stupid little bastard or you will get it." after making his aunt have an orgasm, Harry had to also give ten other people orgasms he lost count of who was female and who was male. _

***end flashback***

* * *

After all of this Harry was forced back up to his room where he threw up everywhere while sobbing. It was not a pretty sight. The next day he was punished with a beating for this as well it was a never ending cycle.

After fixing Dudley's breakfast Harry had to clean up the entire house as well as garden and all of the house hold chores he decided to start in the upstairs bathroom and work his way around the house. Moving from the bathroom to Dudley's room to his room as well as vacuuming the hallway and stairs. Then he moved to his uncle and aunts room. Then he worked his way downstairs…starting with the downstairs bathroom, moved to the kitchen, then doing the living room and dining room. (a/n: let it be known that I do not know the lay out of the dursley house. As a result I don't know if I am using the correct order.) when he was finished he walked into the living room and said "aunt petunia I am finished would you like to inspect the rooms?"

She replied with "urgh you have horrible timing you wretched boy. Well I suppose I must come along." she moved to get up and inspect the rooms all the while Harry was thinking

'I suppose I am wretched I don't ever do anything right according to them I only have 2 true friends in the world and I don't even know about them anymore they haven't written me all summer' when he came out of his thoughts it was because his aunt petunia did not like something he had done, she slapped him across the face for it. Harry though being the good boy he was did nothing even thought in his mind he was seething 'what a bitch how could she slap me I did my very best vacuuming and dusting and cleaning everything exactly as I was taught to do' after a while of this thinking Harry began to feel warm so he figured he should calm down before something bad was to happen and asked "what can I do to fix it?"

"figure it out yourself useless child. Start again from the beginning and it better be perfect next time or else and NO breaks!" aunt petunia yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry aunt petunia I will try my best to fix whatever you feel is wrong with this room." Harry replied feeling down wanting to cry wanting only approval from his only family. 'ugh I'm such a pussy why do I want there approval they have tortured me my entire life'

* * *

Later that night after Harry had finished cleaning the house to his aunts approval, getting a few slaps a long the way, he was in his room after every one had gone to sleep thinking ' what a wonderful birthday this has been,' starting to get angry he felt heat starting to course through his body, it felt like a fire was building inside him ready to burst forth and kill everyone in its path. Trying his best to calm down Harry made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it later this summer when he went to the Weasley's.

'I wonder if Ron and Hermione and the twins are ok, wait the twins? Where did that come from? I wish Sirius was here there is so many things I want to talk to him about like how lately I've been questioning my sexuality; whether I like women or men. I liked Cho for a while in fourth year but when she kissed me in fifth year during the DA I did not like it that much it was dry and uncomfortable but also at the same time wet because she started crying in the middle because of her dead boyfriend. I know I really shouldn't be bitter but he was my friend too she is not the only one who lost him.'

All of a sudden Harry heard a light clicking on the outside of a window 'shit' Harry thought to himself as he was walking towards the window it was an owl. 'great! I hope that no one heard this bird,' Harry thought while grabbing the letters attached to the birds leg.

Turning around and placing the letters on the bed Harry quietly told the bird, " Thank you for the letters. I don't have a treat for you but if you find me when I get to the Weasley's. I'll give you something." Hooting the little bird flew out the window. Looking at the letters Harry saw that there was a letter from each of his friends, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, as well as a letter from Dumbledore. Opening the first letter Harry began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday, or belated birthday which ever it may be. Dumbledore told us all who wanted to write to go ahead and write and he will send it. I think that someone is coming to get you soon. I hope so, I miss talking to you Harry, your like my brother. I miss you period honestly. I got you a present but your not going to be able to get it until Dumbledore comes to get you. You've missed a lot this summer but you will find out all about that soon enough. I'll see you soon!_

_Love, _

'_Mione_

Smiling slightly Harry moved on to the next letter.

_Hey mate, _

_Happy birthday to you, this summer has been total bollocks without you. The only person I have had to talk to is 'Mione don't get me wrong, she is my best mate and all but sometimes she can be fairly annoying. We all went to Diagon Alley and got you presents. You've missed a lot this summer but Dumbledore said to keep it brief so I guess we'll talk about it when you get here._

_Later mate,_

_Ron_

'urgh why aren't they telling me anything other then happy birthday, oh well at least they wrote' grabbing the next letter, Harry ripped it open and began to read.

_Hi Harry, _

_How has your summer been? Mine has been extremely boring, mum doesn't want us going anywhere because she doesn't want us to get hurt and I can understand that. It just gets extremely boring sitting here at home all the time. Anyway, happy birthday. I hope to see you soon. _

_Gin'_

Smiling Harry thought to himself 'Finally some information. I'm stuck here with my horrid family with only Hedwig for pleasant company and everyone is just saying "happy birthday Harry," and moving on urgh' after the mental rant Harry grabbed the next letter, it was from the twins. 'OH! I wonder how the shop is doing' ripping open the letter Harry began to read.

_Harry, _

_How are you? We are doing well! We were told to keep this letter brief but who cares about that that? Right? Any who, happy birthday whether it be early or late who knows. (late probably you know how those owls are) that was George ripped the quill out of my hand he did! Now onto better things. The shop is doing well, (we've made loads) but as he said we've made lots of money this summer even with voldy being back. We can't wait to see you! Something is changing in us, we don't know what is going on but ever since we left school our bodies and our magic have been changing. I mean we can still do proper magic and everything but it seems like were stronger. We can do wandless magic easily now. Anyway, after school starts we're closing down the shop because Dumbledore has asked us to help teach defense against the dark arts in the upper years for some odd reason. We don't know who is going to be teaching the lower years but hopefully its some one good. There is much more to tell but we must go, we'll tell you everything when you get to mum and dads. _

_The most amazing Weasley twins,_

_Fred & George_

'god I love the twins, never were ones to follow the rules' Dumbledore's letter was next. Turning to pick it up Harry opened it and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Happy birthday. I figured I would start with pleasant things and then move on to more complicated things. The first being, the prophecy has changed. now normally I would not tell you this in a letter but I do not plan on going into details so it should be fine, but I figured you should be told that you would no longer have to kill Voldemort yourself. The second being that I would like to ask you to become the teacher of defense against dark arts teacher for the lower years. I understand if you do not wish to but let it be known that you will be able to learn basically on your own except for things that have to be done specifically in class and we would have the teachers work around your schedule for the week. If you would like to do this you can tell me about it in a couple of days. When I come and get you. I would like to come and get you in two days time at 12:00 noon. If this is inconvenient for your family please apologize for me but I am unwavering on the fact that I will be their in two days. _

_With vast excitement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

At the announcement that Harry would be leaving the Dursley home he started jumping around in excitement. After a few minutes Harry began to hear noise outside of his room. 'shit someone heard me,' jumping in the bed Harry covered his head and pretended to sleep.

After a few moments of lying there he heard the door open at that exact moment he realized that he had left his letters sitting by the window on his nightstand. Wishing to himself that the letters would disappear. Then something hit him, with a yelp of pain Harry began to try to get away, but the punches just kept coming and coming all the while Harry was crying out in pain.

After a while he gave up and he began to give up hope that it would ever stop. Harry then felt something metal going around his wrists, by the time he realized it and tried to get away Harry couldn't because he was secured to the bed. 'shit how am I going to get out of here.'

While all of this was happened Harry did not realize that the letters he had received from his friends had been burnt to a crisp as soon as he wished it.

Then all of a sudden Harry heard it in his ear his uncle Vernon whispered, "happy birthday Harry, I think everyone but you is going to enjoy the rest of your stay here with us." After he said this Vernon laughed maliciously and walked out of the room.

* * *

For the next two days this is how it went, except much worse then ever. He got all the normal punishments as well as whatever anyone wanted to do to him. It was torture. They shaved Harry's head and for the first time ever his aunt and uncle raped him with intercourse. Either both at the same time or one or the other at least 6 times from the time that Harry was found awake to the time that Dumbledore found him. They also invited there friends over and let them do whatever they liked to Harry. Harry was losing himself inside his head he was in so much pain all the time that he was starting to think he would never get out of it. Even when he was not getting beaten or cut up or raped he was in pain there was a grand total for fifteen minutes during the whole two days that Harry was not being beaten.

* * *

**August 3, 2005 12:00 noon**

When the day came that Dumbledore was to come and get Harry Potter he was excited because he knew that the boy hated going to his family's home but it was necessary for his protection. When Dumbledore apparated into the boys bedroom the twinkle that had been in his eyes moments before disappeared, and anger appeared. Harry was strapped to his bed curled in to the best ball he could manage completely unconscious. He had blood all over him the boys head was bald and he was completely naked. Dumbledore though being the sensible man that he was did not panic he grabbed the boy he thought of as his grandson and apparated out of the house and into the burrow. The first thing he said to molly when he appeared is, "call poppy, he has been beaten severely and I suspect raped."

After this Dumbledore moved upstairs ignoring the calls from the Weasley family for him o explain what had happened to Harry. After placing Harry on the bed he waited for the Medi-witch to appear. When she did he moved away and let her work. Walking downstairs he thought 'I should probably explain to them what has happened to there friend.

"Molly call your family and I will explain what I believe has happened to Harry." Being the wonderful mother that she is molly yelled "Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny get in here Dumbledore is going to explain what has happened." Looking distraught at the pain it seemed there friend was in all five of them walked in the room.

Looking at the five young adults in front of him Dumbledore began. " I do not know the details of what has happened to Harry yet, but from just looking at him he seems to have been tortured for days. I believe that his family has done this to him but I will not be sure until he wakes from this. I am not sure of the damage done to him yet but from looking at him he has been punched and someone shaved his head and it seems tore his skin to pieces. I did not look to thoroughly that is not my job it is poppy's but I will tell you what I know in a couple of hours when I get her report." with this Dumbledore stopped and waited for there reaction.

Fred and George looked ready to murder whoever had done this to the boy who had been there supplier for their shop. The boy who they realized not long ago that they liked much more then just their friend.

Ginny the girl looked absolutely distraught. She had realized long ago that her and Harry were never going to happen and had come to love him as a brother. She looked like she was going to break down. She turned to Hermione who looked almost as bad as she did and ran into the girls arms they both began to sob.

Ron stood off to the side he looked very upset and angry at the same time. The boy who had been his best friend for years was upstairs hurt because someone had felt the need to punish him for something that was not his fault.

Molly and Arthur were distraught they did not know what to do. This boy Harry Potter were their children's best friend he was like their child on so many levels and they hated that this had happened to him. They were at a loss as to how to comfort their children for they were just like them they hoped that Harry would be alright for the world would not be the same without him.

* * *

Upstairs poppy was trying her best to heal the boy who had stolen the hearts of each of the Weasley family. Whoever had done this to Harry had done much damage to his body as well as his mind. Poppy levitated Harry into the bathroom and cleaned the blood from his body gently. Next she inspected the damage using all kinds of different diagnostic spells. When she finished she grimaced, 'this boy has suffered much in his life I am surprised he manages to let anyone touch him without flinching away at every turn.' Harry's torturer had broken both arms as well as 3 of his ribs. They had also cut him with a dull knife all over his body. He had been cut a grand total of fifty times. The cuts were seemingly random. He also had bruises everywhere one every body part there was a bruise. It seemed there was also internal bleeding and someone had raped him multiple times both in the anus and it seemed he had been forced to penetrate someone. As well as give multiple blowjobs.

Starting to heal him poppy began with the worst injuries and worked her way to the less dangerous ones. She started with the internal bleeding, holding her wand over Harry she said "_vigoratus penitus crudus_" she then moved on to the less life threatening injuries.

The first being Harry's ribs and legs holding her wand over him she said "_vigoratus infractus_." Seeing as the cuts that were covering Harry were shallow she just stopped the bleeding and made them scab and just thought it would be better to let them heal on there own. She decided to let the bruises heal on there own as well. It's better not to heal all wounds with magic sometimes a body can go into magic overload not to mention there were so many of them it would take her hours to heal them all.

After poppy had done all of this she moved him off the bed and changed the dressings and put him back in it. She forced him to swallow some pain potion as well as some dreamless sleep potion, because if she didn't he would wake up and she didn't want that yet. She regrew his hair with a simple spell "_desiderium hair" _poppy said pointing her wand at his head. With this poppy walked out of the room and down stairs to explain to everyone what had happened to Harry.

* * *

When she walked into the kitchen everyone jumped up expectantly. She began with " I am going to tell you all what has happened to him. I don't know if you want your kids to hear it molly but they deserve to hear it he is their friend. So everyone sit and I will explain it may take a while." at this she stopped and waited for everyone to sit and get comfortable and quiet.

Everyone in the room looked extremely worried about Harry's condition. 'they love that boy dearly.' After they had all sat down she began again, "whoever it was that tortured Harry like this has been doing it for years. It is not the first time he has been beaten. He has scars, but nothing nearly as bad as this. When I got here Harry was covered in blood and by the looks of it had not had a bath in weeks. Whether it was because he was not allowed to or if he was just being lazy I don't know but I do know"

At this Ron cut in "he showers everyday here and at school he loves showers." at this poppy grimaced "then he was more then likely denied access to the bathroom. After I washed him I assessed the wounds on his body. I could not heal all of the bruises and cuts on his body. I stopped the bleeding and dulled the pain. He had been cut with a dull knife at least fifty times. As well as being beaten with fists repeatedly."

When everyone heard this everyone looked shocked and started to get very angry. Poppy just continued on with her explanation, " he also had 3 ribs and both arms broken. Along with the broke bones cuts and bruises he had some internal bleeding. It was in his abdominal area. The worst of it is that he was raped multiple times." everyone in the room gasped at this.

The twins looked like they wanted to cry and that does not happen often. Poppy almost decided to stop but they needed to know these people for all intensive purposes were his family "that is not all. It seems like he was forced to give multiple blowjobs to different men at. I have checked for any sexually transmitted diseases. Thankfully he has none. It will more then likely take a few weeks for all of the cuts and bruises to heal, he will survive, but you should know he may be scared of any one of you for a while."

When she was finished explaining all that had happened to Harry to them Poppy turned to Dumbledore and said "I am going to go back to the school and rest this has taken a lot out of me." turning back to the rest of the room she said, " I hope that he trusts you all still because it would be a shame if he didn't from what I have seen over the years he loves you all dearly." turning back to Dumbledore she said one more thing before leaving " have severus make you some pain potions for him as well as some dreamless sleep potions. He will need them Albus he is going to have nightmares. don't give them to him unless he has a nightmare though dreamless sleep can be addicting as you well know. Good bye all." with this poppy flooed back to the school.

Everyone in the Weasley home looked completely distraught. Everyone of the children were crying. They knew he would be ok but it did not make what had happened to Harry any less terrible.

Fred and George were the worst. They were angry and upset at the same time and for someone who had said just recently that there magic was growing this was not a good thing in the least. There magic was surrounding them and getting bigger combining together and getting larger. It was forming a protective ball of magic that was impenetrable. So that they could relax with each other and try and comfort themselves while they waited for Harry to wake up and tell them everything would be fine.

Dumbledore who saw what was going to happen grabbed both boys before they could make it to where no one could reach them he whispered to them "you need to calm down, if you want to see him go and talk to him but don't close yourself into a ball of magic where no one can reach you. I know you don't know why your magic is changing but I will explain it to you soon enough I must explain to Harry first. He has to heal before I can do that."

Turning to the rest of the Weasley's he said "I think we should call an order meeting to discuss what has happened to Harry. Children I want you to stay here and watch over Harry. Fred, George I know that you are upset but please protect Harry while we go explain to everyone what has happened."


	2. trust and oops

A/N: Ok so new chapter. I was going to have a poll to see about the pairing but I figured since it is just the first and second chapter that it did not really matter. I have been thinking about it anyway and I think I am going to go with a threesome. If someone has, a problem with it just let me know and I will consider what you have to say. Let it be known I made a mistake on the years in the last chapter…I apologize but I didn't know the exact years of birth and so I just went with the publishing year in the books.

Now to the reviewers a grand total of three

Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: thank you for your review…I will try to include Severus and Remus as much as possible. No I wont have a pairing of Hermione and Ron I don't think that they suit each other very well…they just don't work

RazielCullen3: thank you for your review…I hope I got it out soon enough for you =)

animaluvr123: thanks for the review and the enthusiasm lol….did I get it out soon enough for your interests?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I just mess with them a bit.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up from his potion induced sleep he was confused and in pain. He did not realize exactly where he was but he knew that he was no longer chained to his bed. To Harry this was a great relief. 'Maybe they figured that I had enough torture for a while. Maybe they will leave me alone.' Harry thought to himself not yet realizing he was no longer at the Dursley's. When he realized that he was not in his normal scratchy sheets that he had on his bed at the Dursley's he opened his eyes to see that he was at the burrow.

When he saw this he started to panic and all the while he was thinking, 'oh my god, I am at the Weasley's Ron…Hermione…Fred…George…Ginny…they have all seen me. They probably think I am disgusting that I have no right to exist let alone be their friend…they might start treating me like the Dursley's did…I have to hide from everyone.'

Harry being irrational tried to get up off the bed to hide but he could not manage it because of the pain, because of this he decided to just sink into the bed as best he could and hide under the blanket.

A few minutes after he tried to hide Harry heard the door open. He peaked out from under the blanket to see who was entering the room. It was Fred Weasley. One of the people Harry had no desire to see right at that particular moment.

Fred Weasley was seething, he was still angry about what had been done to Harry; he was one of the best people he had ever met and would never wish that on him ever. He loved Harry as a friend and liked him as more. When he walked into the room where, he knew Harry would be awake, as his sleeping potion had worn off, He heard a slight whimper. He looked over to the bed where Harry was to be sleeping and saw that Harry was trying to hide. "Oh Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you." Fred said to him walking towards him.

Harry did not want to see or talk to anyone, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he was scared that the people he considered family, would reject him. He started to cry when Fred came near him and it just got worse as he got closer to the bed.

Fred heard this and wanted to comfort Harry but the closer he got to the bed the worse the crying became.

"Harry calm down please, I'm not going to hurt you." Fred said trying to calm the boy down. When Fred finally reached the side, of the bed where Harry was under his blankets, hiding Fred tried to grab him to help him calm down but Harry pulled away from him sharply trying to escape Fred and yelled, "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

Fred, startled at this, jerked away quickly and moved away from Harry with a look of grief passing over his face. Fred who knew that he would not be able to touch Harry to comfort him just stayed far away.

"I'm sorry Harry I will not touch you again until you say I can. I am going to leave you alone now; your pain potion is here on the bedside table. If you want it just call and I will have someone come give it to you." with this said Fred left the room and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen almost to the point of crying when he got there.

* * *

As soon as Fred entered the kitchen, George knew something had happened just by the look on his face. It was because of this that George moved towards his lover to comfort him. "What has happened Fred?"

Fred just looked at George, went to him, and hugged him. "I need a few minutes please"

"Okay we will wait" George replied.

With this said Fred just fell back into George's arms and tried to calm himself down so that he did not start sobbing with the grief of what had done to the boy both he and his brother had come to like very much. Harry had never done anything to deserve that kind of torture. After a few minutes of comfort, Fred pulled out of George's comforting arms and turned to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"I will explain everything that happened" with that said, Fred went into major detail about what had happened upstairs in Harry's room.

When he was finished Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked extremely upset. Hermione the most of them all, Harry was like her brother in everyway except blood. He was like her Fred or George. She and Harry talked about everything. Yes, Ron and Ginny were their friends but when Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from that troll in first year, they had become closer then just friends they were like twins. They fought yes but they came back and apologized in less then a day they could not stand not being able to talk to each other for very long.

"I am going to go talk to him I can not let him hide away from us like this." Hermione said moving towards the door.

After Fred left the room, Harry felt horrible for trying to escape him. He just could not help it he was scared of him. He knew that Fred was going to hurt him, even though he said he would not he just knew he would, or at the very least yell at him for letting his horrid family hurt him. No one would understand why he never stopped them. His family hurting him has been a part of his life as long as he could remember.

After a few minutes of these thoughts Harry heard the door open again, turning towards the door to see whom it was, Harry saw Hermione entering the room. He fought against himself to keep himself from yelling for her to leave.

When Hermione walked into the room where she knew Harry would be staying, she looked towards the bed and saw Harry struggling with himself, trying not to yell at her.

"well if you want to yell at me go ahead but I am not going to run away, just to keep you from hurting yourself, so yell get it out of your system, but do not expect me to run away Harry Potter." when she was finished with saying this she waited for the screaming to start. It never did.

"Ok good, now I am going to give you the potions for pain that madam pomfrey left for you seeing as you probably can not get out of the bed to get it yourself. I am sure you probably are hurting right about now yes?"

Harry just nodded yes he was hurting more then he thought actually he started whimpering when he realized the amount of pain coursing through his body.

While Hermione was handing Harry the potions she began asking him questions, "Harry why are you scared of us? We would never hurt you on purpose. You know that right?"

Harry just looked at Hermione. He refused to admit that yes, he was scared but not for the reasons everyone thought. He was scared that when he admitted what had happened to him by his family's hand that they would think he was useless just as they said and abandon him; hate him just like his family.

When Harry did not answer her Hermione began speaking again "oh Harry" Hermione said sighing, "I guess I will leave you alone. I will send George up to speak to you next. Professor Dumbledore should be back later he took Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to speak to the order about what has happened to you. When he gets back I think he wants to talk to you." as soon as Hermione said that Professor Dumbledore went to speak to the order that it was a mistake. The look on Harry's face said it all.

Harry was ready to explode when he heard where Dumbledore was, "how could he tell everyone? It is not anyone else's business but my own!" As he was saying this Harry's entire, body began to turn red his hair and skin everything was red and then his body shot flames in every direction all over the bedroom. One of the flames hit Hermione in the shoulder and burnt her, when she screamed from the pain Harry did not hear because he was beyond angry. He never wanted anyone to know about his family it was not there business and now the entire order knows. The entire time that the flames were shooting around the room, Harry was screaming in anger and anguish.

Things around the room were catching on fire and Hermione was trying her best to put them out but she was injured and was sort of having a panic attack, she did not know what to do. Finally she screamed "Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, someone HELP!"

After a few moments of Hermione still trying to put out the fire and waiting for help to come, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron ran into the room.

Fred looked around for a grand total of two seconds and then his hair turned a vibrant blue and he lifted his hand and sprayed water everywhere all over the room and on Harry.

When Fred was finished Harry finally realized what he was doing and tried to calm himself and pull his magic back into himself. Everything in his body turned back to normal except his hair. His hair stayed vibrant red, the red of fire. Fred's hair too stayed as it was when he used the raw magic in side him, his blue and vibrant like that of very clear water.

Fred looked at Harry and said, "are you alright Harry?" Harry said nothing he just nodded his head yes slightly.

George was almost to the point of having a panic attack, he did not know why all of this was happening but he knew that Harry's and Fred's magic were not the only ones who's magic was changing and it worried him slightly. "someone needs to go get Dumbledore and mum & dad." George said walking towards the bed where Harry was "NOW!" George yelled trying to get someone to go air shot out of his body like a whip trying to get someone to go and get Dumbledore. George then pulled Harry into his arms to try and comfort him. "Hermione you go, you are the calmest of us all" Fred said this moving towards Harry and George. When he reached them he wrapped his arms around them comforting like water does. Harry struggled to get out of both of the boys arms for a few moments and then seeing that it was hopeless relaxed and let himself be comforted, he needed it even if he would admit it to no one.

Ron and Ginny just stood in the background just watching the boys comfort each other.

Hermione ran down the stairs and straight to the floo yelling Grimauld place as she stepped into the fireplace and with a whoosh she was gone.

* * *

When she arrived she ran straight towards the kitchen where all of the order meetings occurred. As she walked into the room she looked at Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said "you need to come back to the burrow, Harry freaked out and almost burned down the house with his magic." Hermione being the composed girl she was did not look panicked but seemed completely calm when she was speaking to the adults, but on the inside she was in complete turmoil she wanted to know what was wrong with her friend.

When she said this everyone in the order looked panicked. They did not know what to do. "I just need professor Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. If any of you want to come you are welcome, tread carefully though for he doesn't really want to see anyone." the reasons for Hermione's words were that everyone was looking very upset by this announcement and she wanted to calm them down slightly. "can we go now? Someone needs to explain to Harry what is going on as well as Fred and George."

Dumbledore hated what had happened he knew it would come he just didn't know when. He actually had started to believe he wouldn't come into his power until he was seventeen, but he knew that it must be explained now because he had come into it earlier then expected.

"very well Ms. Granger let us go now Molly, Arthur we need to go and comfort your sons and Harry." with this they all walked out of the room through the floo and back to the burrow.

* * *

ok so i know it short and i took forever to put it out but i have been busy studying for finals which are next week and i am easily distracted. i am extremely sorry i hope that someone even bothers reading this but hey if no one does i am enjoying this story because even i dont know whats going to happen until it does. anyway thank you all again for those of you who reviewed they are greatly appreciated. let it be known that i am missing 12 keys on my key board so it takes me a little while to type anything lol. later to all of you who read this

thankssss,

ashley=)


	3. im so sorry an not chapter read please!

Hey all,

I would like to apologize for not updating in so long. Right after I began writing this story, my laptop crashed, as a result I lost alllll of my information for this story. I recently got a new laptop and plan to read my chapters and hopefully come up with information to continue. I am soooooooo sorry. Anywho I will probably start writing soon. I am in college I don't really have that much time but I am going to try

Thanks all for reading this

Again I'm so sorrrry for not updating, but I don't even remember the familiars and what not so I have to get into that I am sorry,

Thanks,

ashley


End file.
